


Seafood Pasta

by star_lemonade



Series: A.C.E short fics [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, date, pandemic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: “You wanna come to my place next week? Take out and a movie?”You had not seen Chan in two weeks and that sounded good.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Reader
Series: A.C.E short fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Seafood Pasta

“It’s a shame that all restaurants are closed.”

You sat alone on your bed. The blanket around your shoulders was somewhat comforting. 

“Yes.” Chan’s voice came distorted out of the speaker of your phone. “Where would you want to go?”

Mentally you took a tour of the town and all the restaurants. There was indeed one that stood out to you. 

“You remember that Italian place we went in January first like last year?”

“The one with the very rustic interior?”

Very rustic was an understatement. The owner had bought an old traditional family restaurant that had gone bankrupt. While the kitchen was very modern state of the art, the restaurant itself looked very rundown. They had cleaned it up as much as possible. You had to admit the used wooden flooring had its charm. It was like you could feel the generations of people who had gone there to share food.

“Yes that one. They had a seafood pasta dish in tomato sauce. It was so good. You shouldn’t eat that on a date but the garlic really made the taste. I wish I could have that one again.”

You could almost taste it. Almost. 

“What would you like to eat if we could go somewhere?”

Without hesitation he answered. 

“The dumpling place…”

He did not have to say more because you remembered the dumpling place. It was arguably the best one in town. 

“Yes that one would be so good too.”

It had been ages since you had been at a restaurant. You missed it so much.

“You wanna come to my place next week? Take out and a movie?”

You had not seen Chan in two weeks and that sounded good. Just the thought of hugging him was making you heart hurt. The warmth would engulfed you and wash away all the worry. At least for some time. Yes, that would be good.

“What about your roommate?”

It was not like you did not like Donghun, but it would be nice to have some alone time with your boyfriend. 

“Hyung can go home.”

You wondered how Donghun would react to being thrown out of _his_ apartment. 

“Okay.”

* * *

A day before your date night Yuchan sent you a link to a take out place. You checked the menu and chose something. It all _sounded_ good but you did not know how the quality would actually be. _They can’t mess this up_. You thought and sent Yuchan your selection. You paused then added:

“ _Do you wanna dress up?_ ”

It had been ages since you had worn something nice. This was a good opportunity. 

“ _Sure. But wear something dark ;)_ ”

_Something dark? I have a black dress that I have almost never worn. Let’s go with that._

You were giddy all day. The thought of seeing Yuchan again had lifted your spirits all week. Now it was finally time to meet him. 

You went to his apartment and rang the bell. Dishes cluttered inside _. I guess the food is here already_. Yuchan opened the door. The smell hit you. Garlic and Tomato.

“Hi!”

He beamed and let you in. Your coat went on the hanger next to the door.

“Chanie, what’s that smell?”

He completely ignored your question because he was staring at the dress. 

“Wow, you look beautiful!” 

“Thanks.”

Something sizzled and Yuchan swore. He ran to the kitchen and you followed. A pan on the stove had boiled over. White foam spilled on the hot stove. Yuchan pushed it away to a cooler part of the glass surface.

“You cooked?”

_After he sent the menu yesterday?_

He looked at you when the pan had calmed down. A pout appeared on his face.

“Sit at the table. It’s a surprise.”

You laughed but did as he told you. Whatever he had cooked it smelled awesome. Your stomach growled. The table was set with cutlery, glasses and candles. You lit them.

“Excuse me.”

He came from the kitchen with two plates and placed one in front of you. 

Noodles with seafood-tomato sauce. Your favorite.

_(“Did you cook this?” - “Hyung helped.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request.


End file.
